


Timid Kisses

by Bugg



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugg/pseuds/Bugg
Summary: Damp corners in crowded parties can start the most beautiful things





	

It started with a timid kiss. Lips barley brushing for the first time in a damp corner at someone’s house, the party in front of them hid their actions with loud music and obscene dancing.

It continued with a date that ended up with them parked on the hill that over looked the city, their lips meeting again to the brief view of city lights before they fell into themselves in the back of Hongbin’s car, losing the night to their own actions with each quick kiss more mind numbingly tantalizing than the last.

It grew with the first time Taekwoon lead Hongbin to his room, the two sitting on each end of the bed nervously while looking anywhere but each other. Taekwoon took the (embarrassingly overplayed) mixtape made for him earlier that year by the younger and slipped it into his stereo, setting the mood for the longer, slower and more experimental kisses that would come.

It blossomed into long afternoons after school with the window’s hooked open and the breeze blowing through old curtains, lips locked in a lazy battle to the grainy sound of a new mixtape through old speakers along with the slow tick of the fan above them. (Neither of them would move until the sun was long gone, and Taekwoon’s mother would come up and tell him dinner was ready)

It slowed down into familiar weekend mornings, both of them far from the cuddling positions they had fallen asleep in, however slowly making their way back toward the middle of the mattress to meet each other’s arms again. Hongbin would often battle sheets and blanket in his path until he found the still dozing Taekwoon under all of them, silently wrapping himself around him and falling back into their lazy slumber.

It stopped when timid kisses became pecks over faces while passing in the hall, when dates on the hill weren’t thrilling but comfortable, when Hongbin knew the ins and outs of Taekwoon’s room and didn’t feel the need to study his wall paper instead of his lover’s face.

It stopped when long afternoons became every afternoon, not always kissing, sometimes just laying in each other with old tapes filtering through new speakers.

It stopped when weekends tangled up became weekends content to just stare at each other from either end of the bed they had taken while sprawling during the night, knowing there was no reason for them to rush into the others arms (they wouldn’t be going anywhere)

It’s been three years since something grew in a dark damp corner in an overcrowded party, since the excitement rose and fell and became domestic bliss, habitual domestic bliss. Sometimes Hongbin think’s he’d like to go back to the exciting, scared kisses that grew bolder with each date, but then he remembers that Taekwoon will wake up in about ten minutes, and he’ll get to watch every stage of him come into consciousness with soft hazed eyes; and he thinks that’s better than any timid back seat kiss ever could be.

 

 


End file.
